


The Cafe Terrace at Night

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>단편</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cafe Terrace at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juanicillin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanicillin/gifts).



> 첫번째 연성입니다.
> 
> 현대 AU (둘 다 인간) / TOS 기반 / 스폰즈 /수위 없음  
> 이건 뭐 스폰즈인지 아닌지도 잘 모르겠네요...  
> 그냥 둘이 같이 우산 쓰고 가는 장면이 한 번 보고 싶어서 써봤어요.

"딸랑, 딸랑"

펍의 문이 열렸다. 동그마안 얼굴에 작은 체구의 사내가 들어오더니, 바 한쪽 구석의 늘 같은 자리에 앉았다. 늘 딱히 감정이라고 할 만한 게 없던 무뚝뚝한 얼굴에 오늘은 어쩐 일인지 이마에 물결무늬를 잔뜩 그린 찡그린 표정을 하고 있었다. 스팍은 사내에게 눈길을 한 번 잠깐 주었을 뿐, 하던 일을 계속 했다. 거의 일주일 만에 이 펍을 다시 찾는 사내였다. 사내는 모자에 눌려있었던 게 분명해 보이는 숱 많은 갈색 더벅머리에, 늘 다소 피곤해 보이는 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 딱히 눈길을 끌 만큼 잘 생기지는 않았지만, 지적인 분위기를 풍기고 있었고, 편하게 입고 있는 셔츠와 바지, 그리고 자켓은 조금 낡고 유행이 지난 디자인이긴 했지만, 깨끗하고 단정했다. 적당히 외진 곳에 있는 이 술집은 화요일 저녁이라 그런지 사람이 많지 않았다. 조금은 무겁고, 눅눅한, 희미한 담배냄새를 담은 공기가 바를 짓누르고 있었다. 일찍 지는 겨울 해를 뒤로 하고 싸늘하고 푸르스름한 저녁 기운이 거리에 스며들고 있었다. 

스팍은 아버지로부터 물려받은 리즈 교외의 "엔터프라이즈" 란 이름의 펍을 5년째 운영하고 있었다. 그는 어릴 때 부터 머리가 좋고 유달리 총명한 캐임브리지 대학교 트리니티 컬리지에서 물리학과를 수석으로 졸업했지만, 어쩐 일인지 싸늘하고 무표정한데다가, 타고난 무뚝뚝함이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 탓에 친구가 없었고, 교수들에게 입바른 소리만 하다가 결국 교수 임용 경쟁에서 밀려났다. 대부분 어퍼-미들 클래스 출신이 대부분인 교수들 사이에서, 워킹 클래스 출신인데다 사교성이 거의 없는 그가 교수직을 받지 못한 건 슬프지만 당연한 일이었다. 스팍은 딱히 교수직에 미련이 없었지만, 당장 어떻게해서든 먹고살 방도를 마련하기 위해 아버지의 펍에서 일하기 시작했고, 그렇게 시작한 일은 아버지가 2년 전 갑작스럽게 뇌졸중으로 쓰러지는 바람에 여태 계속하고 있었다. 그는 딱히 펍에서 일하는 게 싫지 않았다. 말수가 적고 침울해보이는 그의 성격은 의외로 펍에서 일하는 것과 잘 맞았다. 손님들은 그에게 제법 많은 이야기를 털어놓았고, 그는 그저 묵묵히 들어주는 것을 잘 했다. 가끔, 촌철살인에 가까운 말을 한 마디씩 날려주는 그 특유의 타고난 명민함은, 많지는 않았지만 단골 손님을 끌어들이기에는 충분했다. 매일 매일이 비슷한 일과였지만, 매일 매일 각기 다른 사람의 각기 다른 이야기를 들어주는 것은 책상머리에 앉아 10년 넘도록 결론을 내릴 수 없는 프로젝트를 붙들고 끙끙거리는 것 보다 훨씬 재미있었다. 적어도 스팍에게는 이게 더 나았다. 

"여기, 싱글 몰트 위스키 한 잔 주시오."

사내는 늘 맥주를 시켰다. 다른 맥주는 먹어본 일이 없다는 듯이, 늘 기네스였다. 사내는 엔터프라이즈에 올 때 마다 늘 같은 곳에 앉아서 기네스만 두세 잔을 마신 후, 아무 말도 없이 돈을 두고 떠나곤 했다. 스팍은 그가 항상 그런다는 걸 알고 있었지만, 한 번도 그에게 말을 걸어본 적이 없었다. 그는 누가 자신에게 말을 걸어주기 전에 자기가 먼저 입을 여는 성격이 아닌 것 같았다. 스팍은 그저 과묵한 사람인가보다고 생각했다. 사내는 여느 날과는 달리, 위스키를 시켰다. 위스키 세 잔을 바른 속도로 비우더니, 네 잔째를 주문하고 있었다. 스팍은 묵묵히 위스키 병을 기울여 잔에 담았다. 사내는 잔을 빨리 비운 탓인지 얼굴이 이미 살짝 불콰해 있었다. 스팍은 주방에서 프레즐을 한 접시 내오더니, 사내에게 내밀었다. 사내는 흠칫 놀라더니, 스팍을 빤히 바라보았다. 눈동자는 요크셔의 새벽 안개를 닮은 회청색이었다. 새파랗게 푸르지만은 않은, 한 톤 정도 다운되어 회색이 섞인 푸른 색은 묘하게 사람의 마음을 편하게 하는 구석이 있었다. 스팍은 이 색깔에서 쉽사리 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 그 눈은 스팍의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보며 "웬일이냐" 고 소리 없이 묻고 있었다. 스팍은 사내의 시선을 피하지 않았다. 

"서비스입니다."  
"......"

한 순간, 사내는 눈을 크게 떴다. 덕분에 이마의 주름이 순식간에 깊어졌다. 그러나 금새 납득한듯, 본래의 찌푸린 표정으로 돌아갔다. 그는 아무 말도 하지 않고 프레즐을 하나 집어들어 먹기 시작했다. 프레즐을 먹기 시작하자, 사내는 눈에 띄게 위스키를 마시는 속도가 줄었다. 그가 프레즐과 함께 네 번째 위스키 잔을 비운 후 다섯 번 째 위스키를 반쯤 비웠을 즈음, 펍은 손님이 점점 줄어들어 이윽고 사내만 홀로 덩그러니 바에 남았다. 다섯번 째 잔이 거의 비어갈 때 즈음, 프레즐도 동이 났다. 스팍은 사내가 그쯤 하고 일어서리라 예상했지만, 예상은 빗나갔다. 아직 펍이 문을 닫는 밤 11시까지는 조금 시간이 더 남아있었다.

"여기... 한 잔 더 주시구려."

사내는 상당히 취해있었다. 스팍이 보기에 그는 주량이 그닥 센 편이 아닌데, 무리해서 마시는 듯이 보였다. 그는 팔꿈치를 바에 괴고 손바닥을 이마에 댄 채 고개를 숙인 자세로 한동안 그렇게 앉아있었다. 세상의 모든 근심걱정을 다 떠앉은 것 처럼. 스팍은 고민했다. 가게 밖에는 어느덧 변덕스러운 요크셔 답게 가는 안개비가 뿌려지고 있었고, 사내는 명백히 우산없이 펍에 온 듯이 보였다. 주문을 받은 스팍은 그 답지 않게 일순 멈칫 했다.

"이봐아, 한 잔 더 달라니까? 내 말 안 들리나?"

취했군. 스팍은 아무 말도 하지 않고 새 잔에 위스키를 담아 건내주었다. 그리고 주방으로 들어가서는, 프레즐 한 접시와 냉수를 양 손에 들고 나왔다. 사내는 여전히 인상을 쓴 채 위스키를 들이키고 있었다. 혼자 마시는 손님들은 대부분 스팍을 붙들고 이런 저런 이야기를 먼저 토로하는 편이었지만, 이 사내는 달랐다. 자신의 세상이 곧 무너질 것만 같은 표정을 한 채, 아무 말도 하지 않고 맥주만 들이키고 있었다. 재떨이를 달라고 하지 않는 걸로 봐서 담배는 피우지 않는 것 같았다. 스팍은 양 손에 든 것을 사내에게 내밀며 무표정한 얼굴로 말했다.

"서비스입니다."

사내는 불콰한 얼굴로 스팍을 바라보았다. 술기운에 눈빛이 풀려있었지만, 그의 눈은 명백하게 의아함을 담고 있었다. 그는 먼젓 번보다 더 오래 스팍의 눈을 쳐다보았다. 펍의 어두운 조명을 받아 흑요석처럼 까맣게 빛는 스팍의 눈을. 계속 바라보고 있으면 빨려들어갈 것 같은 블랙홀처럼. 엷은 침묵을 깨고, 결국 사내가 먼저 입을 열었다. 

"고맙소..."  
"천만에요."

대화는 끊겼지만, 스팍은 사내 앞에서 컵을 닦아 정리하기 시작했다. 사내는 프레즐을 가만히 보다가 하나씩 집어먹기 시작했다. 프레즐이 반쯤 줄었을 무렵 잔이 비워졌지만, 사내는 더 이상 술을 시키지 않고 냉수와 함께 프레즐을 먹기 시작했다. 그는 여전히 인상을 펴지 않았지만, 펍에 들어올 때 보다는 다소 누그러진 듯 보였다. 술기운이 빠져나간 탓일까. 사내는 고개를 들어 펍의 창 밖에 깔린 어둠을 처연하게 바라보았다. 스팍은 컵을 닦다 말고 그의 그런 모습을 물끄러미 보고 있었다. 텅 빈 팝은 조용했다.  
사내는 눈길을 돌렸고, 스팍과 눈이 마주쳤다. 슬픈 빛을 띤 가라앉은 푸른색. 

"괜찮으십니까, 미스터..."

스팍이 먼저 입을 뗐다. 무뚝뚝하지만, 진심이 담긴 목소리였다. 그답지 않은 행동이었다. 평소의 그라면 먼저 묻지 않았을 말들이 입 밖으로 튀어나왔다. 정말 그답지 않다고, 스팍은 생각했다. 내가 왜 이러지. 사내는 스팍의 말을 듣고 순간 멈칫 했다. 사내는 스팍의 눈을 가만히 바라보았다. 까만 눈이었다. 구름 한 점 없는 밤하늘 같다는 생각이 들었다. 

"내 이름은 레너드 맥코이라고 해요."

호흡 몇 번이 오가는 공백 끝에 사내는 입을 열었다. 

"그리고 전 괜찮습니다. 괜찮아졌군요." 

맥코이는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 이마의 주름은 이제 거의 사라져 있었다. 스팍은 시계를 바라보았다. 맥코이의 시선이 스팍의 시선을 따라갔다. 

"문 닫을 시간이 다 되었군. 이만 가 보겠소."

맥코이는 주섬주섬 일어나기 시작했지만 역시 취기가 가시지 않았는지 비틀 하며 바의 트끄머리를 잡았다. 유리잔이 밀쳐졌지만, 다행히도 떨어지지는 않았다. 스팍은 반사적으로 손을 뻗었고, 맥코이의 손과 스팍의 손이 닿았다. 

"좀 더 있다 가셔도 됩니다. 물 한 잔 더 드릴까요?"

"... 이거 원, 민폐 끼치는구만... 그래 주겠소? 저 쪽 의자에 앉아 있을게요."

맥코이는 소파가 있는 테이블로 가서 털썩 주저 앉았다. 긴 한숨이 새어나왔다. 스팍은 물과 함께 프레즐 한 접시를 들고 테이블로 다가갔다. 맥코이는 프레즐을 보더니 결국 피식, 하고 웃었다. 

"있는 안주가 프레즐 뿐이오? 배 나오겠구만... 그거 몇 접시째지?"  
"다른 안주도 있지만, 따로 조리를 해야 됩니다. 조리할 수 있는 사람은 아까 퇴근해 버렸구요. 그리고 이건 세 접시째에요."

스팍은 숨도 쉬지 않고 단숨에 말했다. 그가 말이 길어지면 항상 나오는 버릇이었다. 

"... 하긴 그렇겠지. 덕분에 공짜 프레즐을 실컷 먹는군. 내일 같이 일하는 신장내과 선생이 알면 짜게 먹었다고 잔소리를 한바탕 할텐데 말이야..."

스팍의 한쪽 눈썹이 올라갔다. 맥코이는 스팍의 표정을 보더니 또다시 피식 웃었다.

"자네는 말이 없군."

스팍은 대답을 하지 않았다. 하지만 한껏 올라간 한쪽 눈썹은 제자리를 찾았다. 그는 고개를 조금 수그렸다. 맥코이는 말을 이었다.

"난 리즈 대학 병원의 의사야. 외과 의사. 그저께 교통사고로 10살먹은 아이가 만신창이가 되어서 입원했어. 내장이 다 망가졌더군... 12시간동안 수술을 했고 겨우 살려놨다고 생각했어. 중환자실로 아이를 옮겼지. 근데 오늘 패혈증으로 죽었어. 그 아이는 부모도 없더군. 길에서 앵벌이를 하는 아이였던 모양이야. 몰랐는데, 시체 안치소로 시신을 인계해주면서 보니 뺑소니 교통사고더군..." 

스팍은 여전히 말이 없지만 맥코이를 물끄러미 보면서 경청하고 있었다. 

"그렇게 연고가 없는 시신의 경우엔 시체 안치소에서 시신을 보관하고 있다가, 보호자가 나타나지 않으면 화장해버린다고 하더군."

맥코이의 얼굴은 다시 찌푸려지기 시작했다. 푸른 눈은 멍하니 프레즐을 바라보고 있었다. 물 잔에는 얼음이 녹아 송글송글 물방울이 맺혀가고 있었다. 

"그 애를 죽게 내버려두지 말았어야 하는 걸까. 그게 그 애한텐 더 나은 일이었을까. 모르겠군..."

스팍은 맥코이의 말에 귀를 기울였다. 

"수술 때문에 집에 며칠 동안 들어가지 못했어. 주말을 포함해서 말이지. 마누라가 이혼 통지서를 식탁 위에 두고 짐을 싸서 집을 나갔더군..." 

맥코이의 이야기가 계속되는 동안, 어둡고 푸른 눈은 초점을 잃고 까마득하게 먼 곳을 헤맸다. 그는 외로운 사람이었다. 지나치게 양심과 도덕성이 엄격한 - 그의 직업이 요구하는 것을 상회하는 - 사람이었고, 그의 실력에 대한 자신감과 그의 도덕성이 매일 매일 충돌하는 것을 스스로가 모두 감당하기에는 조금 약한 자존감을 가진 사람이었다. 그래서 그는 오프 듀티인 날이면 펍에 들러 한 잔 하는 걸로 회포를 풀었으리라. 아마 그의 첫 가족이라 믿었던 사람들은 그것마저 이해해주고 감싸주기에는 역량이 부족했던 것일 테다. 

이야기를 마친 맥코이는 긴 한숨을 뿜었지만, 더 이상 말이 없었다. 째깍, 째깍. 펍 안은 고요했고 시계의 분침이 흘러가는 소리만 흘러가고 있었다. 스팍은, 담배가 필요하다는 생각이 문득 떠올랐다. 스팍은 한 번도 담배를 피워본 일이 없었다. 그는 담배 연기를 싫어했다. 하지만 이 순간, 그는 담배 연기가 있으면 좋겠다는 생각이 들었다.

그 생각을 깬 것은 맥코이였다. 

"이야기 들어주어서 고맙네. 자네, 이름이 뭔가? 이름 정도는 알고 싶은데."

스팍은 까만 눈동자로 물끄러미 맥코이의 눈을 바라보았다. 그는 잠시 망설였다. 역시 담배가 필요하다고 생각하며, 스팍은 결국 대답했다. 

"...... 스팍이라고 합니다."

맥코이는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 자리에서 일어섰다. 취기는 어느 정도 가셔 있었고, 그는 비틀거리지 않았다. 

"딸랑 딸랑" 

문이 열리고, 다시 닫겼다. 스팍은 멍청하게 닫긴 문을 쳐다보고 있다가, 이내 깨달았다. 펍은 외진 곳에 있었다. 택시를 잡기도 쉽지 않은 곳이다. 밖에는 비가 아직 그치지 않았을지도 몰랐다. 그는 우산이 필요할 터였다. 스팍은 우산을 들고 문을 열었다. 맥코이는 벌써 저만치 걸어가고 있었다. 빗줄기는 아까보다는 가늘어져 있었다. 가랑비, 안개비. 요크셔 특유의 습한 공기가 훅 끼쳤다. 그는 맥코이를 쫓아갔다. 아이러니하게도, 그는 정작 자신의 우산은 가지고 오지 않았다. 금새 맥코이를 따라잡은 스팍은 그에게 우산을 씌워주었다.

"저... 이거 쓰고 가십시오. 이런 날씨에 그냥 가시면, 감기 걸립니다. 택시라도 불러드릴까요? 외진 곳인데요."

맥코이의 눈이 화등잔만해졌다. 

"어... 이렇게 까지 안 해주셔도..."  
"보아하니 이 곳에 또 오실 테니, 우산은 그 때 돌려주십시오. 이 시간에는, 원, 택시도 안 잡히겠군요. 댁이 어디쯤이십니까?"

스팍은 자신이 마법에 걸린 게 분명하다고 생각했다. 찰나에 스쳐간 손길에 걸려든 마법. 그는 이 손님에게 이렇게 까지 해야 할 이유가 전혀 없다고 스스로에게 되뇌였지만, 어쩔 수가 없었다. 

"... 걸어가면 금방 가는 곳이네. 보아하니, 자네..., 자기 우산은 안 들고 이렇게 오면 어떡하나. 일단 펍으로 같이 가지."

맥코이의 이마가 한 번 더 커다란 주름을 만들었다. 하지만 그의 입꼬리는 어쩐지 위를 향한 것 같았다. 크지 않은 우산 사이로 작지 않은 덩치의 두 사내의 몸이 맞닿았다. 쌀쌀한 비 사이로 스치는 냉기가, 어쩐지 상대방의 체온에 데워지는 것 같다는 생각이 드는 찰나, 그들은 어느덧 펍 입구에 닿았다. 

"... 감사합니다."

맥코이는 아무 말도 하지 않고 빙그레 웃었다. 그의 눈에서 안개가 걷혀진 것 같다고, 스팍은 생각했다. 스팍의 옆구리에는 마지막 손님의 체온이 남아있었다. 어쩐지, 오래간만에 따뜻하게 퇴근할 수 있을 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 아지랑이 같은 게 뱃속에서 야곰 야곰 피어오르는 것 같았다. 

그는 맥코이가 다시 펍에 오기를 기다릴 것만 같은 예감에 휩싸였다. 다시 오면, 스팍은 아마 다시 그의 손에 닿을 수 있을 것이다. 스팍은 펍의 창 밖으로 작아지는 맥코이의 실루엣을 한참동안 쳐다보았다. 

깊은 밤, 습하고 찬 공기 사이로 여전히 가느다란 비가 뿌리고 있었다.


End file.
